The present invention relates to wrist bands and particularly to wrist bands which are adapted to hold, for example, wrist watches or other items, for example, items of jewelry.
An aim of the invention is to provide a wrist band, for example, for a wrist watch, which allows the watch or other items to be maintained in position on the wrist due to the anatomical curvature of the wrist, whereby the watch is easily readable. It is further an object of the present invention to provide a wrist band which can be disposed beneath a shirt sleeve, but which allows the watch to be exposed beyond the shirt sleeve for easy reading.
Various wrist watches are known including U.S. Des. Pat. No. 402,209, 398,394, 445,041, 339,072, U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,660, 2,840,286, 4,897,826, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 414,430 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 401,511.
However, none of these designs succeed in providing a wrist band which is particularly useful for a wrist watch, which meets the above objectives.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wrist band which can be used with a wrist watch for allowing the watch to be exposed on the wearer""s wrist in a position such that the watch is easily readable. It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a wrist band which maintains the watch in position on the wrist due to the anatomical curvatures of the wrist for easy viewing. It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide a wrist band that can be worn hidden under a long sleeve but which allows the watch or other item to be exposed beyond the sleeve. It is furthermore an object of the invention to provide a more comfortable band and wrist watch.
The above and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a wrist band comprising:
a band for securement around the wrist of a wearer, the band having two ends, the band having a major longitudinal axis substantially extending over a major length of the band, the band being disposed at an angle to the major longitudinal axis of the band at ends of the band as defined by minor axes at the ends, the ends of the band further forming a substantially perpedicular intersection with the minor axes where the band attaches to an object to be attached between the ends of the band.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the object comprises a wrist watch.
According to another aspect, the band, when worn, has an approximately frusto-conical shape.
Other objects features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description as follows.